Kuroshitsuji Wiki talk:Character Template (Standard)
Thankies! Thanks so much for posting this^^ only if i knew this was here before i made anything...oh well ^_^' Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 20:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Whoa, this is awesome, nice work! I just have two questions: why is Spanish voice actor listed and what kind of partner is suppose to go in that field? Is it like the character's spouse, business partners, or accomplices? Sorry, I'm tired right now so it's probably really obvious, I'm just missing it. ^-^; SereneChaos 02:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I know, this is really aweshum :D Nice job, C. Phantom! I also have the same questions like Serene :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Serene and Tsumi. Sorry about the Spanish actor; its not needed, I just accidentally added it. Ill delete it. For the partner its not obvious; I was being too vague. I was actually leaning towards the business (like Ciel and Sebastian) and accomplice (like Grell and Angelina being Jack the Ripper together). I never thought of the characters spouse before but that makes sense. Its up to you guys whether or not you want to add the characters spouse for the partner section. }} 19:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Does any more characters need the templates? You and Buddy were so efficient on them I lost track of who still needs them. }} 02:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hahah, you think ''you're lost! I was just gone for a little while and then bam! This new character template? :D I love it! I was all about to help out and stuff but then I checked the wiki activity and for most of the characters I see Stranger958, Stranger958, Stranger958, etc. Damn, Buddy! Ahaha thanks C. Phantom I thought it was fun to do so yeh xD I'm pretty sure we're done but I'll double check just in case - I've lost track as well xD Yeh, Buddy was really aweshum, I think she ended up doing more than me xD *pats Buddy on the back* we make a good team ^_^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit: After doing Stella Rose and Patrick, I've gone through every character and we're done!! Hurray!!! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Muahaha I roamed the Wiki Activity (days ago) >:D and wow we're done? Yay :D Now I have to wait until something like this comes up again so I I can roam the Wiki Activity page again xD Edit: Hey Tsumi, you missed out Maria! I fixed it already :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 01:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Good job, Tsumi, Buddy, Serene, and C. Phantom on the character templates! Meh, I only did minor edits but you guys worked hard :D Hey Buddy just showed one of her husbands page here and the character template looks pretty sweet too. So should we introduce the characteristics section where it includes eyes, hair, and unusual features. And as for the personal status, should we add if they are currently alive or dead cuz that'll be useful. Just check it out and you'll see what I'm talking about. I think that would be a good idea. I also think we should include romanji and kanji. SereneChaos 02:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yay Lau you mentioned my other husband's name xD and yeah I think that's one really good idea for a character template :D So are we including it?? --[[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 02:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok we will include it. Ill make the changes to the template. }} 03:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeh I think that's an aweshum idea :D lol I guess we can't help mentioning him... -_- --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Actors Why remove the actors? If someone likes the musicals that can be really useful. SereneChaos 03:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Eyes and Hair No offense, but I don't think we should fill up the template with stuff like eye and hair color. It's basically stated in the appearance sections, and most of the time, you see it in the character images. (And it gets all confusing with people's random moods to be fancy. Like you know, with one character they say "amethyst" and the other just plain "purple".)